Meta Knight (SSBB)
Summary Meta Knight is immensely broken and Overpowered. No one can win against him. Tier: '''SS+/Infinitely Beyond Memetic: Far beyond top tier so far in fact that the Smash developers had to nerf him a lot in Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS. He is easily higher than Omnipotents. '''Name: '''Meta Knight, Blue Kirby with a mask, Brawl Meta Knight, Overpowered!! '''Origin: '''Kirby Series, Super Smash Bros Brawl '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: Completely unbeatable, utterly broken and overpowered. Powers and abilities: '''Godlike frame data, Rapid up air, unlimited combo potential, speedblitz and more speedblitz, galaxia hax, frame perfect reaction time, invincibility, free wins, overpoweredness, broken moveset, flight, gliding, can slow his aerial momentum against knockback with Drill Rush, infinite dimensional cape, dimensional travel, inducing rage quit to the opposition, can summon anyone and anything (including things that don't exist), game balance manipulation in his favor, mind control, dank omni-sword skills, Mach Tornado, Shuttle Loop, spam and literally everything you can imagine. And don't forget Hyayayayayayya! '''Attack Potency: '''Stronger than every Smash Bros character combined even the rest of the top tiers suck compared to him. To Infinity and beyond! He can beat Infinity Gauntlet Thanos easily by just looking at him. '''Speed: '''Faster than speed itself even The Flash can't keep up with him. He is waaaaay faster than Omnipresent. Can casually speedblitz anyone and everyone with his "13 frame" up air. '''Lifting Strength: '''Can lift all the omniverse with his presence and throw it at the other fighters. Stronger than Omnipotents. '''Striking Strength: '''One shots and combos any character in existence even if they all ganged up on him at once. Solos Smash Bros series, DC, Marvel, Dragonball Z, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Screwattack, Star Wars, all movie and game verses, The Real World, Every -verse in existence. '''Durability: Can survive any attack from anyone whatsoever. Beyond the concept of Invincibility with his Cape. Stamina: '''Can fight for beyond an eternity. '''Range: Beyond infinity, He can kill anyone in seconds because he is everywhere. Standard Equipment: Galaxia, his mask and cape. But Pffft Meta Knight doesn't need equipment he can beat anyone by looking at them. However, Meta Knight can have access to whatever he wants. Intelligence: '''Way Beyond Omniscient, Knows every single move you're about to make 9x10e999999999999 milennia to 1 frame before you do it. '''Weaknesses: Sakurai nerfing him in the next installment of Smash. Notable Attacks: Speedblitzing Up air of madness, being overpowered, wombo combos, "every bad thing" cancelling, Can beat any character in any fighting game or anywhere really in one hit, godstomp. Feats Beat every character in every fighting game at once. No negative matchups against anyone Can mind control the opposition player into SDing (suiciding) and throwing the match. So overpowered that he was banned from all tournaments. Can one shot any enemy. Others Notable Victories: Every fighting game character. All Tournaments All friendships All Deus Ex Machinas in existence All versions of Saitama and Saitamnipotence Shrek (yes, even him) Donald Trump Chuck Norris Bruce Lee The One Above All The Presence Superman Prime One Million Pre-Crisis Superman Rune King Thor World Breaker Hulk Sentry Squirrel Girl Bat God The Omniverse DC Marvel Dragonball Z Screwattack Justin Bieber Freddy Krueger Voldemort Goku Vegeta Darth Sidious Darth Vader Star Wars Jar Jar Binks The Sith Lord Everything Notable Losses: Sakurai (Nerfed him to the point that he is no longer even top tier in Smash 4.) Inconclusive Matches: Brawl Pikachu in Super Smash Bros (Considered an equal matchup but even then, the smash discord heavily criticised this and said that its in Meta Knight's favor). Gallery Smash 4 matchup joke2.jpg|If Brawl Meta Knight was in Smash 4... Category:Wanked Category:Speedsters Category:Omni-everything Category:Omni-Broken Category:Omni-Memetic Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos DC Category:Beyond 0 Category:Memetic tier Category:Males Category:Game Characters